The New Adventures of the Super Mario Gang
by RedInfernoXtra
Summary: If anyone's a Mario fan, all your favourites are gonna be in this story such as Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad & Princess Peach.
1. The Rise of Bowser!

Toad comes in at Mario's house as he informed Mario that he; Yoshi & Luigi are invited to Princess Peach's ceremony around her castle. "Mario, the ceremony starts at 20 minutes and take Yoshi too. Hurry!" requested Toad. "Okie dokie" said Mario as he accepts Toad's advice.

"Luigi, guess what? We're going to the ceremony!" said Mario as he put his red hat on. Luigi had finished eating his pasta bolognaise, "OK, what're we waiting for?" Mario and Luigi got out of their house and Mario sees a '?' block and he hits it and an egg came out and it hatched into Yoshi. "Yapee!" cheered Yoshi. "Now that we got Yoshi, we'll make it there quickly. Right, Mario?" said Luigi with a smile. And so the Mario Trio rushed towards the Mushroom Kingdom and after 19 minutes later, "We're almost there!" said Mario.

BOOM! "What's a going on?" yelped Mario. Toad rushes back to warn Mario, Luigi and Yoshi. "Mario, I've got bad news to tell you three! Bad news is Bowser's back and this time he's not alone!" said Toad as he was panicking. Mario sees an army of Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Koopa Paratroopas, Hammer Bro and even Bowser. "Right my minions invade the castle while I get Peach," ordered Bowser as he charged towards the castle rampaging like a bull. Bowser used his fists to break the door to obtain his prize, Princess Peach. "Let me go, you hideous beast!" yelped Peach, then Bowser's tummy started to rumble and he got out his walkie talkie. "Hammer Bros, get me the cake from her castle!" demanded Bowser! "Roger," said the Hammer Bros as they stole the cake and placed it near to Bowser's Clown Car.

"Mama Mia, Mario. There are a lot of bad guys! How are we going to defeat them all?" whined Luigi. "Don't a worry, Luigi. We can defeat them by jumping, simple isn't it?" said Mario as patted Luigi on his back. Yoshi looks up to the sky and he sees lots of Bob-ombs falling down! "Bob-ombs!" yelped Yoshi. Mario and Luigi looked up and they also see bob-ombs falling down from the sky. The three ducked and dodged. "Where did these Bob-ombs come from?" thought Mario and then he hears a familiar laugh. "Wahahaha!" It was no other than Wario and Waluigi holding Bob-ombs. Mario had recognised his laugh, "Wario & Waluigi! Why are you two working for Bowser again?" complained Luigi.

**FLASHBACK **

Wario is slouching on the sofa watching T.V. and eating garlic while Waluigi is working on his new project involving bankrupting. Bowser comes in and he demanded "I want you two to work for me on getting rid of Mario." The two ignored Bowser, but he had to make a deal. "I'll pay you as much as you want if you two do me a huge favour." Wario and Waluigi heard the word "pay" and anything money-related and they volunteered to help Bowser defeat Mario.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Bowser's gonna pay us if we get rid of you, Mario," sniggered Waluigi as he throw a Bom-omb towards Mario, but he dodge it and run away from along with Yoshi and Luigi. They then see Bowser & Peach in the Koopa Clown Car. Bowser already finished Peach's strawberry cake and he said, "I love strawberry." He licked the remains of the cake from his hands and mouth. "Not this again!" shouted Mario as he had a big vein around his face. "You lose, Stupid Mario. Peach's gonna be my wife and Daisy's gonna be my maid soon! Bwhahahaha!" "Mario!" called Peach bursting in tears. "Don't worry, Peach! I'm coming!" called Mario. But then, Luigi hears a gigantic footstep and he sees a giant Bowser robot. "What is this?" said Luigi. "Ahh..You made Mecha Bowser V2, what a good boy," complimented Bowser. "Bowser Jr. is in a giant Bowser robot?!" yelled Mario as he was shocked. He was about to rescue Peach but then a blue beam hit him and crashed onto the ground. "Good job, son!" said Bowser. Then Mecha Bowser V2 is charging for its massive punch attack. Mario got up quickly and he made a huge jump, Peach looked at the Bowser robot and warned Mario, "Watch out!" Mario got hit by a rocket fist and he's been sent flying. "Wah!" Mario blasted off like a star.

Bowser and the other villains cheered that Mario is out of their way, "Now that we got rid of Mario, destroyed the castle and kidnapped Peach. Let's ignore the others and have a feast, guys!" said Bowser. "Yeah!" replied Bowser's troops. Luigi thinks Bowser is lying about the destroyed castle, "Hmm…the castle seems safe." Within the castle, there was a timer bomb that exploded the castle in about 10 seconds after Bowser left. Luigi yelped with tears coming out of his eyes, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO!"

Meanwhile, an elderly type of Toad was happily whistling until he sees the castle on fire, he's called Toadsworth and he instantly dashed to the see the castle and there he meets Luigi, Yoshi and Toad. "Traitors, you two have destroyed your majesty's castle!" yelled Toadsworth. "But it wasn't us," said Luigi, "Bowser did it, because he's starting a new goal."

Toadsworth apologises to Luigi and Yoshi but he didn't realise where Mario is, but he did know that Bowser kidnaps Peach again. "Master Luigi, where is Master Mario?" asked Toadsworth. "Me, Yoshi & Mario were invited to come over for Princess Peach's ceremony, but there were lots of baddies and Mario's been sent flying by a giant Bowser robot." replied Luigi.

"That's just awful," said Toadsworth "without Mario, the Mushroom Kingdom is in deep trouble and I'm depending on you and Yoshi to find Mario and defeat the Evil Lord Bowser!"

"Don't worry, I saved his life from those horrible ghosts inside this spooky mansion and I can do it again with the help of Yoshi." said Luigi as he and Yoshi started looking for Mario.

Yoshi found a pipe and Luigi thanked him, but then they hear someone else. "Luigi! Yoshi! Don't go without me!" said Toad as Toadsworth told him to slow down. "Toad, what're you doing here?" asked Luigi with a confused expression. "I wanna help you guys find Mario!" answered Toad. So Luigi decided to let Toad join them in their adventures. Toadsworth is advising the three heroes to stay safe before entering the pipe.


	2. The Adventure Begins

One day, there was a nice green grassy area there was a beautiful exuberant white cat was prancing around with flowers; however it sees a red shooting star. The cat wanted to make a wish that it wants to become a human princess and as the red star is getting closer, we see that Mario is falling down and crash landed on his head. Mario then wakes and realises that he's not around the Mushroom Kingdom anymore, "Where am I? What is this place?" Mario looks down and sees a cat, "Huh? A cat?"

The pipe popped out of nowhere and out came Luigi, Yoshi & Toad as they were looking for Mario, but they ended up losing each other. "Mama Mia!" yelped Luigi, "We're lost! Oooh…I hope I would find Mario and the others."

Luigi, Toad & Yoshi had finally found each other at last, but Toad sees something red. "Guys, look! I see a red cat!" said Toad. "Hmm..Red, Mario!" answered Luigi as he saw his brother in a cat costume.

"Where'd you get that outfit?" asked Toad. Mario responds "Hmm..I don't even know but I do know that I can run a lot faster and jump farther." Toad felt jealous when Mario's wearing the Cat Suit, "I wanna run faster too!" yelped Toad. "Calm down, Toad. You're already the fastest out of the four of us," said Luigi which leads Mario to a new question. "What're you doing here, Toad?" asked Mario, "Shouldn't you be at the castle?"

"Yeah, I would. But I've been thinking you needed extra help which is why I came along with Yoshi & Luigi to find you, Mario. And besides, you and Luigi had the most spotlights than me and Yoshi and we wanna help you." said Toad and Yoshi nods his head. "Sure, why not? I'm gonna need you in some situations, Toad," said Mario. Something just hit Mario, causing him to lose his Cat Suit, "Wah! Mama Mia, where's my Cat Suit?" yelped Mario as he kept panicking. Luigi said to Mario, "It's just a Poison Mushroom." Mario stopped panicking and acted more manly.

And so Mario and the others are travelling to begin their journey to defeat Bowser, "I'm not going to forgive Bowser for kidnapping Peach for many years," said Mario, "I'm going to send him flying just like in my previous adventures."

** IN BOWSER'S CASTLE**

The villains were enjoying their feast, Bowser Jr. and Roy O. Koopa were fighting over the biggest chicken wing and Bowser snatched the wing away from them and ate it himself. Their feast contains chicken wings, chicken legs, pizzas, chocolate cakes, ice cream, soda drinks, burgers, fries, kebabs and sausages. "This is the best feast ever! Right, guys?" said Bowser. "Yeah!" replied the other villains, "but what about Pinkie?" asked King Boo.

Bowser handed out food he dislikes: fruits, fish and vegetables to Peach and she asked him something, "Can I have some cake, please?" Bowser answered to her question, "Of course, would you like a Chicken Melt Deluxe Supreme cake with bacon toppings?" "No," said Peach, "I'll just eat what you gave me." Peach signed sadly and ate a little amount of food Bowser gave her.

"Spoilt brat," growled Bowser; "you're trying to ruin my greatest meal ever?" Wario and Waluigi are stuffing their faces with chocolate, "You know, Wario? You can't have a feast without sweets which is why I bought a bag filled with marshmallows, chocolate, cakes and even ice cream." said Waluigi. Wario said to Bowser, "Can you pay us now, Lizard?" asked Wario. "Do not call me…LIZARD!" shouted Bowser as he threw his chair at Wario. The chair hit Wario and Waluigi comes to him and said, "Wario, you gotta respect Bowser. We had a deal with him, remember?" Wario comes to Bowser and apologises "Sorry, King Bowser. It'll never happen again." Bowser forgives Wario and he gave him and Waluigi an important task, "My goal is to create an impressive Air Fleet that could help me get to space to rule the universe by controlling time after stealing Rosalina's wand, crush Mario making sure he doesn't exist and I am free to marry Peach. Bwahahahaha! However, it takes a while and I want you and Waluigi to create an amusement park to lure those Mushroom Kingdom morons into working slaves in order to speed up to progress. Understood?" asked Bowser.

"Yeah, we got this Bowser. You've got the brains!" said Waluigi happily agreeing to create an amusement park. Suddenly, an alarm went off! "What's going on?" demanded Bowser. "Mario's still alive! He's in a green area with his 3 stupid sidekicks!" reported Kamek. "Goomboss, Dino Piranha, Larry, Burrows and Wiggler! Get out there and crush Mario once and for all. Larry, I'm teleporting you to your castle!" Dino Piranha, Goomboss, Major Burrows & Wiggler rampaging out of Bowser's castle and seeking to defeat Mario.

**BACK TO MARIO & FRIENDS**

"What a beautiful place," said Mario, "Luigi, this'll be a great place to organise a picnic." "But Mario, I didn't bring a picnic bag," responded Luigi. "IDIOT! YOU DID NOT BRING A PICNIC BAG? NOW WE'RE GONNA BE MORE HUNGRY, ALL THANKS TO YOU!" shouted Mario with a large vein in his head as he's going to bonk Luigi. Yoshi didn't have anything in his mouth and he burst into tears, but Toad has a cell phone and he ringed Toadsworth, "Excuse me, Toadsworth. I'm sorry I didn't bring something for us four to eat." "Not to worry, Mister Toad. I've got the picnic bags ready in a minute and I'm going to send your backpack too," answered Toadsworth.

Four picnic bags and a blue backpack are coming down for parachutes in the nick of time, "Problem solved, Mario. Now we can finally eat," said Toad as he jumped to grab his backpack while Mario grabbed two picnic bags while Luigi and Yoshi grabbed one each.

"Let's eat!" said Mario, Toad and Luigi as they opened they picnic boxes and reveal their favourite food. Mario had a lasagne, a crisp packet, an apple pie, chicken and sweetcorn sandwich, soda pop, chocolate bar and a slice of pepperoni pizza. Luigi had a meat feast baguette, which made Mario drool and he gave his other half to Mario, Luigi also had pasta bolognaise, a cupcake, soda pop, a sausage roll, a banana and a chicken leg. Yoshi had 2 apples, 3 oranges, a watermelon; a bottle of water, 2 bananas and a bundle of grapes. Toad had a vegetarian pizza slice; a bottle of water, a box of 5 chocolate chip cookies, a crisp packet, egg and cress sandwich, carrots and a chocolate bar.

They started eating until Yoshi sees 4 falling villains attacking them and he warned the others to run away leaving their picnic bags behind and the villains helped themselves stuffing their faces with the food Mario, Toad, Yoshi and Luigi have in their picnic bags. At least Toad's backpack is safe, but it's not over yet. He looked at an angry Mario with fire in his eyes and he dashed to attack Wiggler on the nose, but he hit Major Burrow's spiky hat instead. "YEEEOWW!" yelled Mario.

Luigi saw their faces and warned Mario by saying, "Goomboss, Wiggler, Dino Piranha and Major Burrows!" "Shut up, Luigi! I knew these guys already!" shouted Mario while holding his hand trying to recover. "The evil Lord Bowser has summoned us five for a very big reason. To have our revenge on you, Mario Brothers!" said Goomboss.

"Five of you, but there's only four of you," replied Mario, "Where is the last person?"

"The last person is in a castle waiting for you for a very strong challenge," said Goomboss.

"Must be one of the Koopalings," whispered Luigi to Mario's ear.

"Since there are only four of you, it should be fair, right? I think so because get ready to be crushed by us!" shouted Goomboss. "It'll be easy right, guys?" replied Mario.

"WRONG, MARIO! I've provided helmets to protect my precious Goombas from your jump attacks, Piranha Plants can shoot homing fire balls now and they're big, Wiggler can get angry even when you attack his nose by accident and that causes him to make lots of earthquakes with falling rocks and finally Major Burrows use his spiky hat for a charge attack. Is this easy now?!" said Goomboss.

The battle begun and Goomboss is about to stomp on Mario & Yoshi, but Yoshi got squashed while Mario dodged his other foot, but he got slammed by Dino Piranha's tail. The Armoured Goombas were summoned by Goomboss's earthquake and they started attacking Yoshi, but Yoshi swallowed one and spat is out to knock out the others and it's causing Goomboss to slip. Dino Piranha spat meteor rocks horizontally towards Toad and Luigi, but Yoshi comes in and headbutts some of them which was heading to attack Major Burrows.

Major Burrows got hit by a meteor rock and he is doing the head charge, Mario ducks and punches him by the back. Wiggler is charging towards Yoshi, but Toad and Luigi jumped onto the body which made the yellow caterpillar angrier until he explodes.

Mario finished off Major Burrows by knocking his helmet and bonked his head with a hammer, while Yoshi and Luigi finished Dino Piranha by attacking the tail and spiting rocks.

Mario put his hammer into Toad's backpack.

"Yes, we won guys! Only one boss to go!" said Mario. Someone is looking in his telescope seeing Mario and the others, "Bah! Mario and Luigi are getting close and bought along that green reptile & the mushroom pipsqueak!" said Larry Koopa as he is jumping madly.

Mario and the others have finally made it to the castle and went inside, "Okay. Here we come, Larry Koopa," said Mario. And so our four heroes have encountered billions traps like fast spiky pillars, homing bullet bills, bubble cannons and electrical traps and finally encountered Larry Koopa. "I know you're in there, Larry so there's no point hiding!" demanded Mario. "This is gonna be the end of your adventures!" said Larry Koopa as he stuck out his wand, "and it's one-on-one so choose, Mario!" Mario had some thinking time to find out who can outrun Larry the most and Mario chose Yoshi.

Yoshi has to face Larry Koopa. Yoshi started attacking first by spiting fireballs, but Larry used his wand to produce a barrier to reflect projectile moves to bounce Yoshi's fireballs right back at him. Larry attacks using lightning bolts coming out of his wand to power up his shell attack, he got into his shell and charged towards Yoshi with an incredible amount of speed but he luckily dodges it, but Larry produces shock waves which are unavoidable. Yoshi can't dodge every shockwaves, however Yoshi can counterattack using his fire breath, it was strong enough to absorb Larry's shockwaves and Larry got out of his shell with a hot tail and Yoshi finished him with a Ground Pound. And so our heroes completed World 1 and so they went and ended up in a desert out from nowhere.


	3. The Desert Castle

"Hey, look at this. It's a little box," said Toad. "Let's put this onto your backpack, Toad," said Mario as he put the little box, "it might be useful." Toad puts the little box into his backpack and the others set off on their journey. Yoshi looks up and sees Bowser again, "What's Bowser doing now?" responded Mario, "Who is he after?" Then they hear a woman's voice calling "Help me, Mario!" It was Princess Daisy of Sarasaland, "Bwhahahaha! I'm going to have a new maid!" said Bowser with an evil grin in his face. "Daisy!" cried Mario. And so our heroes rushed.

Somewhere else, there is a pink odd ostrich crying that Yoshi is separated away from her and ended up joining Mario. She's Birdo, a lousy pink big mouth that spits eggs and Fireballs and talks like a broken trumpet. She sees Yoshi and he's with Mario so Birdo spits eggs to knock everyone out of her way.

"Birdo, what do you want?" asked Mario. Birdo wants to take Yoshi away from Mario and he and Birdo can be husband and wife, but Mario refuses to give Yoshi away to Birdo. Birdo spat eggs that were shooting like meteors with incredible speed which to fast enough to hit Mario before he dodges any of the eggs. Toad and Luigi get up slowly and quickly grabbed an egg and threw towards Birdo. Birdo got hit and releases her temper tantrum and then she shoots homing fireballs which cannot be swallowed by Yoshi, the fireballs exploded with Mario, Toad and Luigi getting hit by the fireballs. "How can we defeat these fireballs?" asked Luigi.

Mario sees an oasis that gives him an idea to lure Birdo when she began shooting fire balls, Mario dashed towards the oasis to cool down the fireballs which ended up becoming red shells, Mario aimed the red shell carefully while he's targeting Birdo and he made a perfect throw which successfully attacked Birdo. Birdo is even mad and she's spitting out giant Bob-omb that self-destructs in 5 seconds. Mario, Toad, and Luigi were blown away far away with Yoshi running after them. Yoshi found a fainted Mario, Luigi and Toad and he wakes them up with a Ground Pound. "Is there any way for the bob-omb to explode later?" asked Toad.

Mario tried to use the oasis with Yoshi squirting out water; however the Bob-omb exploded instantly blowing up our four loveable heroes. Luigi noticed that the Bob-omb that Birdo made is custom-made making it always instant-explosive from water attacks so the only method is to use Yoshi's fire breath towards the Bob-omb, it got up and run towards Birdo. The giant Bob-omb's weakness is fire attacks while starting to explode, it automatically runs to Birdo and explodes causing her to fly.

"We did it, guys!" cheered Mario and everyone gave him high fives except Yoshi because he only has 4 fingers. "Mario, this is getting repetitive!" whined Luigi, "We've been saving the Princess for over 1000 times and she gives us nothing but cake!" "You might be right, Luigi. But it's my duty to save the Princess from Bowser, because I am responsible of bringing peace to the Mushroom Kingdom for her and the citizens," explained Mario. Toad opened his backup and opened up the little box and it shows a picture with Princess Peach and her parents with a doll based of her that got Mario, Luigi and Yoshi's attention to the picture. "Let me see! Wow, was Princess Peach an orphan?" asked Mario.

**FLASHBACK**

"Yes, her parents were Queen Lily Toadstool and King Blueberry Toadstool. They were the true rulers of the Mushroom Kingdom before you two showed up, they bought peace to the entire kingdom ever since Peach was born as a baby. Until that day, the evil Bowser has started to invade the Mushroom Kingdom since he was a kid and he tries to destroy our world, because he wanted to create his own kingdom known as Dark Land, but King Blueberry always defeats him with his mighty magical wand which summoned a typhoon to send Bowser flying.

The young Bowser is fed up and began to steal some strength berries, defence berries, magic potions and peppers to power him up then he starts to get his revenge to King Blueberry by unleashing a powerful fire blast which is impossible for the king to defend himself so the Queen comes in and help him. But it was too late as the King and Queen had disappeared into ashes and the cute baby Peach was crying that her parents were gone. So I and the others had to look after her," explained Toad.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**SOMEWHERE ELSE **

However two Shy Guys came out of nowhere around the desert looking for Mario, "How many hours has it been?" said one Shy Guy. "I don't know! How are we gonna beat Mario with only our tackles?" said the other one. "Hey, look! Rides!" said a Shy Guy. Two Shy Guys found two weird camels, both were orange, humps look like a miniature volcano and blue circles on each side. A Shy Guy got onto the camel and said, "Giddy up!" The camel unleashed its volcanic blast, sending the Shy Guy flying! "Brother!" wailed the other one. The falling Shy Guy landed on top on his brother. "That is weird."

A/N: The camel is a Camerupt from the Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire games

**BACK TO MARIO & FRIENDS**

Our heroes huffed and puffed and slowly walked, because they were dying in thirst. Luigi sees an oasis and called his brother, "Mario! I found us something to drink!" "Where?" shouted Mario in glee as he also sees an oasis and so the Mario and his gang were panting like wolves as they're heading to the oasis, but it was just a mirage as Mario landed onto the sand with Luigi onto Mario, Toad landed onto Luigi and Yoshi landed on top of Toad and they all fell down into a relic castle.


	4. Desert Brawl

It was dark in the relic castle and Mario's looking for light but he bumped onto Luigi "Watch it, Mario!" said Luigi. Mario said, "Sorry, it's just too dark, Luigi." Mario grabbed Luigi's arm and started to look for Toad and Yoshi. Toad got a matchbox and took a match and light it, however it was too little for Mario, Yoshi and Luigi to see Toad. Toad picked up something and used his match, but he was holding a Bom-omb and threw it! Parts of the wall crumble and more light was shown making the heroes find each other at last.

"Rats! You actually played Hide and Seek in the dark?" said a voice. Mario found some hints who's been responsible for this mess, "We got lost cause of you, Mouser!" he yelled.

"That's because I wanted try something new and I got help from your old friend, Bowser!" said Mouser.

**FLASHBACK**

"This is insane!" complained Bowser, "How are we going to produce more and better strategies into making our battles look intense?" "Let's try and find new recruits," suggested Bowser Jr. as he hugged his father, "Yo, Bowser! Any free areas for me?" said Mouser. Bowser yelled at Mouser, "Hey I'd paid 50,000 coins to make this castle and who are you?" "Relax, dude. The name's Mouser and I heard you're gonna get your revenge on Mario, right? Well me and boys can help you guys," said Mouser.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"So let me guess; you came to Bowser's castle just to volunteer, right?" asked Mario. "Hey, guys! Party time!" called Mouser. Out comes Eyerok & Mummipokey that Mario & Luigi fought in the past. Mario signed, "This is not going to be hard," he said he caught Mouser's Bob-omb and throw it at Mummipokey. However Eyerok summoned a force field to protect them from the explosion. "What was that?" complained Mario. Mouser sniggered, "These guys must've done more training to verify all your weaknesses and use them as our advantages so we would rightfully gain our revenge on you, Mario!"

Yoshi wants to fight with Mario against Mouser while Luigi and Toad are facing Mummipokey and Eyerok. They got onto their battle stance and the battle began and already Luigi is preparing to bounce on Toad for a Meteor Ground Pound. Eyerok already predicted and began to use an uppercut to send Luigi flying. His other hand grabbed Toad and threw him to Mummipokey's fang so she could spin Toad around until he gets dizzy.

During the battle of Mario, Yoshi & Mouser, Mario turned into Fire Mario and shoot his fireballs onto Yoshi's mouth to produce a fire breath but Mouser dodged it, threw an Ice Bob-omb and launched it at Yoshi and turned him into ice. Luigi did a Spin Jump to dodge Eyerok's Rocket Fist, but he got hit by an Ice Bob-omb. Fortunately, Toad manages to head butt Mummipokey and Ground Pounds her. Then Toad does his Rush Charge Attack on Eyerok, but he too got hit by an Ice Bob-omb.

Mario got shocked when his friends are frozen solid and hit slammed by Eyerok's fist, reverting Mario back to normal. "Ha! Now it's your turn to have a chill pill," said Mouser.

"Oh no, I'm not," said Mario, "How about you need to warm up!" Mario's eyes started to turn red and it gets him back to his Fire form. He was Fire Mario, Combat Mode! Mario rapidly jabs to spew fireballs that are coming from his blazing fists and they thawed his comrades. Mouser threw his Bob-omb towards Mario, but it did no effect. Mario destroyed Eyerok with his Fire-Rapid jabs and uppercut Mouser with a high scorching flame.

Mario goes back to normal. "Wow! Mario, how did you do physical contact using fire?" asked Luigi. "What's Yoshi is trying to say is Mario's been saving Peach dozen of times and she must've gave Mario a possession of Combat Mode." said Toad.

"Excellent! Now not only I can shoot fire balls from my hands, but I can also melt down bad guys with my kicks and punches!" said Mario in glee. "Hey! You four blew my crew, prepare to meet Roy O' Koopa!" said the mentioned baddie and Daisy's with him too. "Boss told me to bring her here."

**FLASHBACK**

"Tell that girl to shut up!" yelled Bowser. Daisy is throwing a temper tantrum while she's knocking out all the Koopa Troopas with her combat attacks. "LIZARD!" shouted Daisy, "ready to rumble?" "NO! Roy, deal with her!" ordered Bowser. Roy body slammed Daisy and he took her to a relic castle.

** END OF FLASHBACK**

"Mario, I'll do it," said Luigi, "I'm the one who should save Daisy!" "OK, Luigi! We're counting on you." said Mario as he and the others exit.

Luigi is starting things off by jumping on Roy's head, "This is really lame, I wish the developers included punches and kicks just like in Super Mario 64," said his voice in his head. "You think that a simple jump will hurt me? I don't think so!" said Roy as he grabbed Luigi by the legs and slammed him numerous times and he finally threw him towards a wall. Roy then used his magic to make him bigger and he started to stamp 5 times and it causes rocks to fall down. Luigi dodges most of the falling rocks except one. "This is it, greenie!" Luigi got up and sees a question mark Block. Luigi had to make a run for it if he wants to hit that block, but Roy gave him huge jab. "How am I going to get that block without Roy seeing me?" said Luigi as he's trying to come up with a plan.

A light bulb appeared on Luigi's head, "I got it!" he said. "Hello, Roy!" called Luigi. "What?!" shouted Roy as he turned to him. "Come and get me!" said Luigi in a silly way and blowing a raspberry. "I'm turning you into a green pancake, Shorty!" yelled Roy as he's starting to chase Luigi. "Yes, it's working." said Luigi as he keeps on jumping on rock to rock. He finally hits the block and out came a Tanooki Suit. "Roy, hit me!" shouted Luigi. Roy O'Koopa attempted to give Luigi the final blow, but Luigi turned into stone causing Roy's hand to hurt badly. "OUCH!" shouted Roy. "Now!" bellowed Luigi as he begins to jump on Roy's head 3 times until he turns back to normal size. Luigi jumps on Roy again and brought out his hammer to send him flying. Luigi goes to Daisy and tore off the rope and frees her.

"Luigi, you did it!" cheered Daisy as she gave him a hug. "And this is why allies are here for," said Luigi. "Mario, Toad and Yoshi left World 2 and headed off to World 3, but tell Mario this. That cat that he just saw is actually my magical cat, Amanda. She may look like a normal cat, but she just gave Mario the Cat Suit," said Daisy and she left using the Propeller Suit. Luigi goes to World 3.


	5. Amusement of Evil

**TO BOWSER, WARIO AND WALUIGI**

"Right, you two," said Bowser as he gave Waluigi the structure sheet displaying the amusement park and what it should look like. "I want the two of you to create an amusement park, make as many rides as possible and try find a way to advertise the Mushroom Kingdom citizens into coming here and lure them so that I or my son can deal with them."

"Yes!" cheered Wario, "We're going to name it Wario Park!" "I like that name, Wario," agreed Waluigi, "Let's make it better if I included my Pinball Fortress." "Pinball Fortress, yes. Wario Park, NO!" bellowed Bowser, "It should be named Bowser Park and you're going to stick with that name! Understood?" Wario and Waluigi groaned. "I'm going back to the castle for more tools for world domination and you two will start making it NOW!" ordered Bowser. "I almost forgot, here!" Bowser threw a walkie-talkie to Wario's hand while he has the other one in his hand.

**BACK TO BOWSER'S CASTLE**

"While Wario and Waluigi are creating an amusement park, be sure to provide any refreshments to these goof-balls," said Bowser. "Why did you hire them?" asked King Boo.

"Good question, bad guys can't rely on just brutal power alone. Bad guys must have the following abilities such as Waluigi's great intelligence and creativity, Kamek's magic, my awesome Fire power and not forgetting your intimidating scares, King Boo." answered Bowser.

"Everyone by my side, we can defeat Mario and take over the world with violating rules, eating nothing but junk meals, I shall be King and Peach will be the Queen of Evil and Mario and his goody two-shoes sibling will never exist EVER again!"

**BACK TO WARIO AND WALUIGI**

Wario is sloughing down, drinking while Waluigi's creating several roller coasters, but he looks at Wario and said, "Hey, aren't you helping me?" Wario refuses and replied, "No, you're one the smart one so YOU make the rides." "Wake up and help Waluigi, you couch potato!" demanded Bowser talking from the walkie-talkie. Wario groans again, slowly got up and help Waluigi.

So Wario and Waluigi made a lot of rides and King Boo comes in with refreshments containing 4 hamburgers, 2 orange juices and 2 trifles. "Yummy!" Wario was drooling in heaven as when he sees HIS best refreshments ever. "Enjoy." said King Boo and he left. Waluigi wants to start with his drink, but Wario ate everything he's been given and even Waluigi's before Waluigi could even take a sip. "Super yummy! Thanks for saving me some. You're a great pal, Waluigi." said Wario.

Bowser comes in and bonks Wario on the head, "The refreshments were for Waluigi too!" he yelled. Bowser had to take a look around the amusement. Waluigi was nervous in case if Bowser criticises him or Wario so he hides behind Wario. "Perfect," said Bowser, "Now this is Bowser Park!" Waluigi was confused; normally Bowser is usually mad towards him, but this is the first time Bowser actually smiled.

"You two did it! You made it awesome." Wario and Waluigi cheered and hugged each other, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Now we're gonna get paid!" "NOT YET!" bellowed Bowser, "I need the money for building the Air Fleet from those morons in the Mushroom Kingdom." "We got guests!" said Waluigi as he pointed at a group of Toads, Yoshis, Shy Guys, Pinatas, Nokis, Penguins and even Lumas receiving free tickets from a Dry Bones welcoming them.

The citizens were wondering around find anywhere interesting to go. Waluigi realises that he can't advertise in his overalls so he, Wario and Bowser dashed to changing room to put on their tuxedos.

Wario was wearing a purple top hat with a yellow stripe. He also has a purple suit and a yellow bow tie. Waluigi's was a black top hat and purple stripe. He also has a black suit and a purple bow tie. And finally Bowser is wearing a fully worn a green suit and green top hat, but without the pants.

"Welcome, people to Bowser Rush Drive. This is the best roller coaster ride you will ever enjoy in your entire life," said Waluigi. "This ride is about 10000000 ft tall so there are lots of screaming and a lot of fire!" finished Wario. 30 citizens put on their seat beats and waved to Waluigi, "Enjoy the ride, suckers!" Wario laughed and pressed the Bowser button. The ride was started and citizens were smiling as this was the best day, but until the roller coasters went very fast causing the citizens to scream and Bowser dome opened its mouth.

"I'd installed traps in all attractions so that everyone would be led to your castle, Bowser." said Waluigi. "Excellent! Now I'm paying you two!" yelled Bowser in delight.

**BACK TO MARIO & FRIENDS**

Our heroes have arrived in a blistering cold world where there is too much snow, but there is one problem. "Mario, I'm cold!" yelped Toad, "We have to find a place like a cottage or an igloo." "Don't worry, you two. I'll find us something to keep us warm from the snow, but I want to be sure that Luigi has to be safe as well," said Mario. "Also something tells me that, Bowser has his tricks in his sleeves in this area so we have to be ready."


	6. Cold Start

**INSIDE BOWSER'S CASTLE**

After a terrible start at the Bowser Rush Drive, the citizens arrived at Bowser's castle and then a Toad said, "Where are we?" "SLAVES!" said a voice. "Who said that?" yelped one of the Toads. "Me! Now pay me!" said Bowser Junior wanting money from the Mushroom Kingdom citizens, the citizens was scared of Bowser Junior and they try and run away from him, but there were blocked by Hammer Bros and Koopa Troopas. "My daddy wants an Air Fleet and he needs your help to create it," said Bowser Junior, "now get to work!" "Never! We're not paying you or your dad!" said a Shy Guy. "Chain Chomp, arrange these jerks and force them to work!" called Bowser Junior. The Chain Chomp is barking madly making everyone frighten and forcing them to make an Air Fleet.

Bowser comes back to the castle patting his son on the head and complimented, "That's my son!" Bowser looks at the citizens and shouted "Alright, listen up! There are no excuses! You are here to make an Air Fleet and I want it to look professional and it must be completed without any mistakes. Now, get going!" The citizens sobbed and started working.

Bowser then goes to Peach and says, "It looks like Mario isn't invited to my wedding at all! You and I are going on a honeymoon for a date around space and we're going to more fun than in your worthless palace." "Mario will come someday and he WILL defeat you with his hand to hand combat and his powerful throws!" complained Peach.

**BACK TO BOWSER PARK**

"Wario! I forgot to arrange security guards to keep an eye out on Mario," yelped Waluigi feeling anxious, "We need to make a sign that bars Mario or Luigi from coming to Bowser and ruin our plans." However, two giant Hammers Bros were stomping their way to Bowser Park. Waluigi went to the main entrance of Bowser and he somehow sees two giants and screamed, " WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Calm down, purple man," said the first Giant Bro, "Bowser called us to be security guards and we will keep eye out on Mario or friends." "We strong and huge, we beat Mario with giant hammers!" said the other one. Wario comes with a megaphone and said, "Thank you, we'd be needing a lot of help from you." "More are coming, get going!" said Bowser shouting from his walkie-talkie to grab Wario's attention.

**BACK TO MARIO & FRIENDS**

Yoshi was very tired as he couldn't take another step, but so were Toad and Mario as he's starting to lose his Fire Mario suit. "I'm coming, Mario!" said a familiar voice. A green man is riding a polar bear, "Guys, look its Luigi!" said Toad in glee and all three gave Luigi and wave and Luigi sees waving hands that were coming from Mario, Toad and Yoshi. Luigi and the polar bear slide down the hill so Luigi can finally meet his brother at last. "Luigi, I'm happy you're here at last. You really are late!" said Mario. "Oh, let's just say I got something to tell you, Mario. But not now." replied Luigi. "Come on; get on the polar bear, guys! Go!" the polar bear is running as fast as it can to get Mario to a warm place. "Luigi, where did you get that polar bear from?" asked Mario.

**FLASHBACK**

After Luigi arrived at World 3, he wasn't sure where he could find Mario or others in this area, but then he heard a rumble. "What's going on?" cried Luigi with legs shaking "is this going to be the end of me?" An avalanche made a huge roar causing the entire snow to fall down and Luigi was caught with it too. "MARIO! Where are you?" whined Luigi loudly as the avalanche was still falling down and it finally stopped.

Luigi got out off the heavy snow and he sees a blue rucksack, "Isn't that Toad's?" said Luigi as he picks it up, but he also looks up to see a polar bear trying to take the rucksack from him. "Let go off the bag, you horrible bear!" yelled Luigi as he's trying to take the bag, but he lost to a bear. The bear opened the rucksack and picked up a little box and he opened. The bear looks at a picture of Princess Peach and her parents. He then puts the picture into the box and closes it; he also places the little box back into the rucksack and closes it by zipping. The bear comes to Luigi and begs him for an apology, and he accepts it.

"Do you want to help me?" asked Luigi and the bear nods his head. Luigi got onto the polar bear and rushed.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Luigi gives Toad back his rucksack, "Thank you, Luigi." said Toad. And so our 4 heroes have finally arrived at the cottage at last, "Thank you, Mr. Polar Bear. We are happy to gain some support from you." said Luigi. The polar bear smiled, he licked Mario, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi and left with the heroes waving goodbye to him. "Alright, boys. Let's go inside and make ourselves warm." said Mario. The other three agreed with Mario and someone opened the door for them.

It was an old man that Mario met after he crash-landed. He invited Mario and the others and provided hot meals and fire flowers to make them comfortable. Yoshi and Toad were already busy eating their fried marshmallows and boy they were happy. "Yoshi, have you been to any other cottages aside from this one?" asked Toad. The old man exited.

A/N: Although Yoshi can't speak, he understands human language.

Yoshi has been on other cottages. "Thanks for tagging along with Yoshi. You know there are times that friends are always there for me whenever things are going wrong." Mario said.

Yoshi was blushing as Mario is thanking him for his assists, he then watches TV to see what's happening. Apparently the news is showing Wario & Waluigi advertising a Bowser themed amusement park and Mushroom Kingdom citizens going on evil attractions and being led to Bowser's Castle. Yoshi starts to panic badly and touches Toad, Luigi and Mario while pointing at the TV. "Mama Mia! Not this too!" shouted Mario.

Suddenly the floor is a trapdoor and our heroes fall down again. The old man chuckled and took off his disguise and it reveals to be Lemmy Koopa, "Bye Bye Mario!"


	7. Icy Revenge

"Ouch!" yelped Toad rubbing his head, "where are we?" Yoshi got up and sees bundle of icicles and Ice Bros patrolling. Toad asks Yoshi, "How did we get there?" Yoshi remembered the floor was a trap door and thinks that this is all Bowser's schemes. "This is the Ice Temple!"

A/N: The Ice Temple resembles the same location from Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time

"But where are Mario and Luigi?" said Toad as this question reminded him where the other two are, "Come on, Yoshi. Let's explore around this place." he said. Yoshi aggress and off they go. Yoshi was shivering badly, "Brrr." We have to find Mario and Luigi or we'd be turned into ice statues." whined Toad. Just then a giant snowflake with a red nose comes in crash landing to face Toad and Yoshi in Icy Stadium. "Darn it! We're trapped in a stadium?" explained Toad with a large vein on his and on Yoshi's head.

Yoshi said that he and Toad have no choice but to face Sorbetti and then the match begins with an easy start from Yoshi's headbutt towards the nose and what easy win, or is it? Sorbetti now sharpened and rolled towards Yoshi, but he dodged it slowly because Sorbetti was slow already but he jumped again and again causing a small iceberg to fall down for Sorbetti to use it as a missile towards Toad, but Yoshi swallowed him and spat him out.

Then a bundle of snow flake baddies came to the ring transform into a horn and rocket pads to power up Sorbetti just for making this fight harder. Yoshi and Toad nodded their heads to each other and started to toughen their attacks like Yoshi swallowing Toad while using his Flutter Kicking move and spat him out from his mouth so that Toad can perform the Fungus Rocket to destroy Sorbetti and he was crushed for good.

Yoshi and Toad gave each other high fives and both saw the penguins and the same polar bear Luigi befriended, but there was something wrong with them. Yoshi came to the penguins and waves his hand to see if they're OK. But he then sees the poster that says "Come to Bowser Park. Be there!" Yoshi closed his eyes and turned away thinking it's one of Bowser's new schemes for advertisement then he opened his eyes and sees the polar bear suffering the same thing. Could this be hypnotism? Toad and Yoshi made a quick exit while taking something they need for the journey, like taking the blue fire and captured it in a bottle. They then put the bottle into the bag and started to look for Mario and Luigi.

The phone starts ringing and Toad picks it up and answer it, "Who is it?" replied Toad. "This is Toadsworth speaking to Master Toad. Well done for travelling with Mario to assist him, would you like me to find the locations on where to find Mario and Luigi?" asked Toadsworth. Toad said to him, "Yes please, me and Yoshi would like to know the location where Mario & Luigi might." Toadsworth replied, "Let's see, your four are in World 3 and Mario and Luigi are at Chilly Tower and all you have to do is to turn a right turn and take and left and keep sprinting until you get there." Toad and Yoshi got it and set off to find Mario and Luigi.

**TO MARIO AND LUIGI**

Mario and Luigi are at Chilly Tower where it was freezing in here. "Luigi, can you see any blocks and we can hit?" asked Mario. Luigi pointed at the middle yellow block, "There, I see it!" said Luigi. Luigi had to give Mario a boot for a higher jump, but the block is so high that Mario couldn't reach and so he falls down. "Drat!" yelled Mario, "I must find something to get to that block, but how?" Mario has to think and he got an idea, he sees some walls that can use. Mario jumped wall to wall, but he didn't realise that the walls are too wide. Luigi looks up and sees a red block and he called his brother. Mario hits the red block and an odd looking flower came out. Luigi and Mario looked at the weird flower and said to each other, "Mario, what's the flower specialty?" Luigi asked. Mario replied to him, "I don't know, Luigi." Mario grabs the flower and somehow Mario turns chubby and his legs aren't on the ground anymore. "Mario, you're floating like a balloon." said Luigi pointing at him.

A/N: This is the same Power Flower from Super Mario 64 DS

Mario sees the yellow block and floats upward; he keeps floating until he's close to it. The effect wore off and Mario falls down once more, but Luigi is on his way by grabbing his brother's leg and threw him. "Thank you, Luigi!" called Mario as he finally made to the block and hits it and 2 Fire Flowers popped out. Mario grabbed one and he threw the other one towards Luigi.

Mario and Luigi both shoot fireballs to melt ice statues of Bowser and both entered and pipe which leads them to the Ground Floor. Mario and Luigi have no clue if anyone is around the Ground Floor, Luigi lights the torches using his fireballs, and they ended up at a giant ice rink. "Hello, my moustache men," said Chief Chilly, "and welcome to Chilly Smash!"

Mario and Luigi keep shooting fire balls while Chief Chilly flipped upside down and spin around, cutting pieces of ice and used his feet as a hockey stick to shoot icicles towards Mario and Luigi which made a great hit. Mario and Luigi are getting dizzy and shot fireballs at each other causing them to lose their Fire Form. They started to quiver again, giving Chief Chilly a chance to finish them and he did! Chief Chilly grunted and said, "This match is lame and boring. These two did not put up a good fight in my Ice Rink, but still. Take them away!" Two Snowmen apprehended Mario and Luigi to their cells separately so they wouldn't get help anymore.

**BACK TO TOAD AND YOSHI**

Here comes Toad and Yoshi arriving at Chilly Tower and boy it was chilly in here. Yoshi wore a red woolly hat, red scarf and red gloves while Toad wears a blue jacket with orange mittens. "Thank you Toadsworth," answered Toad. "This lesson applies to Masters Mario & Luigi!" barked Toadsworth. Toad got out 2 pairs of ice skates from his backpack and put them onto Yoshi's shoes and his own.

Both skated to look around if Mario or Luigi are in this tower. Yoshi looked upstairs while Toad looked downstairs, but the problem was Mario and Luigi were no where to seen around Chilly Tower. Yoshi and Toad see the red block and Toad hits it and 2 Power Flowers popped out of the box. Toad and Yoshi used and wired effects are happening to them, Yoshi had a spicy breath and Toad is bouncing really high and falling down like a shooting star.

A/N: Yoshi had the same Fire Breath from Super Mario 64 DS and Toad's Flower ability is to enable him to jump like a rocket and Ground Pound like a meteor.

"Wow, Yoshi," beamed Toad smiling; "We just got new moves, we could use them on bad guys!" Toad and Yoshi are about to leave Chilly Tower until, the doors were completely locked and an army of snow baddies are chasing both of them until Toad and Yoshi entered the pipe which led them to the same ice rink that Mario and Luigi ended up.

Chief Chilly comes in and kicks Toad and Yoshi out of the arena and demanded, "Take them away!" Toad and Yoshi were taken to their cells with Toad ended up with Mario; and Yoshi went to the same cell as Luigi is in now. Chief Chilly is bored and wanting to find some enjoyment, "I wonder if Bowser has anything good for me." He looks at the poster showing a picture of Bowser showing his amazing amusement park, "This looks exciting!" Chief Chilly beamed and jumped in joy and rushed off.


	8. Triple Trouble

**IN BOWSER PARK**

Waluigi is concentration making his pinball fortress while Wario is giving out flyers to the citizens so they can make themselves feel welcome that Bowser is actually being nice to them. And then Chief Chilly comes in and asks Wario, "Where's Bowser?" Bowser comes in counting how much money got received from the citizens, "Hi, Chief Chilly. How are you?" said Bowser waving to him. "Not bad. Say, I want like you to take me to the Bowser Rush Drive," he requested to Bowser. Wario and Waluigi gasped, "Mama Mia! If this guy gets on that ride, then we're both doomed!" wailed Waluigi. "Shut up!" shouted Bowser, "He's one of us so let him enjoy." Chief Chilly pushed a red Yoshi and a yellow Yoshi out of the way so he could hog the front seats and 28 citizens were there too. Wario pushed the happy face button making Chief Chilly go separately and pushed the Bowser button for the citizens.

**TO LUIGI AND YOSHI**

Luigi and Yoshi are feeling sad that they can't use anything to help get them out of the prison cell and then the white cat comes in with a Fire Flower which is for Luigi to use to melt the metal bars behind them with Yoshi coming out first and sees another cell that Mario and Toad are in so Luigi gets on Yoshi while he jumped and unleashed his tongue to get hold of the bars so Luigi shot fireballs to free Mario and Toad. All of them of reunited again and did a ground pound from keeping themselves safe from getting injuries.

The Ground Pound cause a massive earthquake with powerful vibrates and our heroes are safe at last. "Mama Mia! There are coins everywhere, grab them!" ordered Mario as he and the other were grabbing a lot of coins without any of them fading away.

Then hear a roar behind them and Mario looks behind to see Baron Burr and Blizzaurus and they all get onto the battle stance.

**BACK IN BOWSER PARK**

Chief Chilly paid Bowser 1000 coins as a donation for an Air Fleet and left to World 3.

**BACK TO MARIO & FREINDS**

"Come on, aren't you going to attack?" asked Mario. Blizzaurus shook her head and roared at Mario telling him to wait for someone, and Chief Chilly is running as fast as a cheetah and yelled, "Take them to the my Colosseum!" The Mario Gang had to go to the same ice rink again, but this time it was huge and it has a crowd booing at Mario.

Chief Chilly announced, "Which three losers will face the Mighty Cold Trio? Let's find out." There were 6 hockey pucks in 2 different colours each like red, blue or yellow and Chief Chilly kicks 2 reds to see who gets to face who and it turns out that Luigi is going to face Baron Burr. Next was Mario's turn and he threw 2 blues and found out that he is facing Blizzaurus. Then it was Chief Chilly's again to kick 2 yellows and discovered that Yoshi will face against him.

Only Toad had to watch the match since there were only 3 bosses and he and Yoshi just defeated Sorbetti.


End file.
